Daya Devdhar
Daya Anjuli Devdhar (b. 2 February) is a Muggle-born witch of the Devdhar family. She is the youngest daughter of Mr and Mrs Devdhar, and the younger sister of Disha. Born and raised in Aldershot, Hampshire, her family have all followed medical professions, and Daya planned to do the same until she discovered that she was a witch at the age of eleven. Her parents were skeptics when it came to magic and were quite unsure when it came to having a witch in the family. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Daya was Sorted into Gryffindor House, in the same year as Sasha Thorn and Lily Leander. She quickly came to love magic and everything that was associated with it, and gained herself a widespread group of friends, evolving into a confident and popular young pupil throughout her education. She was fairly well-acquainted with students of all Houses and began studying Divination in her third year, a subject that fascinated and led to her becoming friendly with Professor Polmear, whom she respected a great deal. Not only was she a frequent participant in Divination Club, but also a member of Duelling Club and Dumbledore's Army. During Daya's fourth year, she became paranoid as she believed she was being stalked by the rumoured school's rumoured beast. On her birthday, she was placed under the Imperius Curse and assaulted by Xanthas Jordan. She spent her recovery at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries while the incident was quickly publicised and criticised by other students. She could remember little of the incident upon her return, and was later coerced by Damien into joining the Knights of Abaddon after he guaranteed help in finding out the identity of her attacker. Daya was quickly disillusioned with what she had gotten herself into, finding many of the Knights' aims sinister and immoral, and would soon become the first member to defect from the group. Following her O.W.L.s and the end of her fifth year, Daya dropped out of Hogwarts both in order to protect and placate her parents, who feared for her safety and wanted her to return to the Muggle world. Odysseus was deeply saddened by this and continued to write to her, though the two eventually fell out of contact. It was later confirmed that she was working towards becoming a lawyer, though she was never seen again after her departure from Hogwarts. Her later life is currently unknown. Biography Early life Daya Anjuli Devdhar was born on the 2nd February into the British-Indian Devdhar family in Aldershot, Hampshire. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Divination: * Flying: Possessions Relationships Family Devdhar family Odysseus Leander Damien Culvateur Xanthas Jordan Gabriele Thorn Megaera Alder Linus Mortan Etymology Daya is a girls' name of Hebrew origin, meaning "bird of prey". In Hindi, it also means "compassion" or "compassionate". The name Anjuli is a girls name meaning "blessing". It is a common name, derived from Sanskrit Indian. Devdhar is an Indian surname, originally derived from the name Deodhar, typically found in the western state of Maharashtra. Its meaning is unknown. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery IMG_3122.JPG IMG_3121.JPG IMG_2771.JPG